Balcón
by Luka-sama
Summary: Entonces Adrien la rechazo, como ella rechazo a Chat Noir, con mucha amabilidad. Así que ahora estaba en su balcón llorando, cuando cierto gato negro intento animarla. El karma era una perra.


_El capítulo de hoy fue tan jodidamente épico, que ocupaba escribir sobre Miraculous, el cual no me pertenece._

 _También note que el Marichat, además del Ladynoir, son los ships que más están avanzando._

 **Balcón**

Ella intentaba no pensar en que las palabras de Adrien, eran demasiado similares a las que hace algún tiempo le dio a Chat Noir. Mientras este explicaba algo apenado que tenía alguien especial, ella intentaba no llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Tal vez era el karma, que le estaba pagando por ser una completa perra con Chat Noir, cuando este claramente tenía sentimientos por ella, aunque nunca quiso darle ilusiones, al igual que Adrien no quería dárselas ahora.

Era duro.

Pero era la realidad.

Así que mientras este le decía que aún eran buenos amigos, ella fingía una sonrisa diciendo que sentía haberlo incomodado.

Luego este se fue.

Se preguntó si Chat Noir se sintió tan mal como ella en este momento.

Entonces ella al final de un día, totalmente desastroso, con una confesión fallida y los ánimos por el suelo, tomo asiento en su balcón, ignorando todo a su alrededor. No le había dicho a Alya sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ni a las demás chicas, no lo había pensado en realidad. Solamente había terminado con Adrien, en medio de una buena atmosfera y su confesión salió contra su voluntad.

Ahora había arruinado todo.

Gruño sin saber cómo explicarle a Alya, está la regañaría o la felicitaría, antes de ir a matar a Adrien.

—Cada vez que te veo por aquí…siento que tienes un mal día—murmuro una voz frente a ella.

Alzo la vista con melancolía, no es que Chat Noir le desagradara. Durante toda su aventura como Ladybug, él había sido un gran compañero y amigo, cuando este le confeso a ella (a Marinette) sobre que tenía sentimientos por su forma de héroe, incluso lo había tratado mejor.

Claro que él sabía que ella amaba a otro.

Pero no pudo evitar sentir ternura por el amor que este profesaba.

Pero ahora…

—Confesión fallida, un clásico adolecente—mascullo con sarcasmo.

Vio dolor en los ojos de Chat Noir, este debía entenderla mejor que nadie, cuando ella se lo había hecho hace unas semanas.

Desde entonces en algunos momentos el chico pasaba por este balcón, curiosamente los días que tenía un pésimo día en el colegio. De no ser porque ya era suficientemente paranoica y siempre se lo recordaban sus cercanos, pensaría que este la conocía en su otra identidad o la seguía.

Igual el chico se había portado bien con ella.

Un amigo para Ladybug.

Un amigo para Marinette.

Agradecía el encanto de la magia de la máscara, para que no notara que ambas eran las mismas personas. Muchas preguntas a las cuales no quería aun contestar.

—¿Tan mal fue?—

—En realidad fue muy amable, solamente que no pasa como en los sueños donde te confiesas, el chico te corresponde y viven felices para siempre—

—Ya veo—

—Siempre pensé que él quería a otra chica, solamente que el golpe de realidad duele—

Ambos guardaron silencio. El chico sentado entre las barandas y ella en el suelo con los brazos abrazando sus piernas.

Entonces antes que alguno entendiera que pasaba, un llanto desconsolador broto de su garganta, con todo el pesimismo de un adolecente y las hormonas de su síndrome premenstrual.

—¡Soy horrible!—comenzó a llorar y Chat Noir casi se cae de espaldas.

.

Adrien ya se había sentido como una mierda al rechazar los sentimientos de Marinette, que le hicieron ver que era un completo idiota y que su comportamiento a su lado, no era porque se sintiera intimidada. Una parte de él pensó casi en aceptar sus sentimientos, ya que no era alguien que recibiera muchas muestras de cariño, una tan sincera de una gran amiga era tentadora. Pero como Ladybug hizo con él, un amigo era sincero y no lastimaba a otros. Entonces repitió las palabras que ella le dijo, pensando que todo saldría bien.

Sabía que la sonrisa de Marinette era fingida.

Él era modelo.

Sabía sobre sonrisas falsas.

Por eso había ido a buscarla como Chat Noir, solía hacerlo desde hace tiempo cuando veía que estaba muy estresada en el colegio. Si Adrien no era tan buen amigo como parecía ser Chat Noir (con quien hacia frases más completas) y era quien le había rechazado, su contraparte de héroe era buena idea.

O eso pensó.

Hasta que empezó a llorar, odiaba ver a las chicas llorar, más cuando eran por su persona.

No sabía qué hacer.

Se arrodillo al lado de ella palmeando la cabeza de la chica, quien seguía llorando.

—Soy fea, voy a morir sola, no nacerán Louis, Emma, Hugo….tampoco tendremos un hámster y voy a morir sola con muchos gatos, será la señora de los gatos del barrio y no obtendré mi título en moda—sollozaba la chica con pesar.

Adrien sintió un gran signo de pregunta crecer sobre su cabeza, Plagg siempre le había reprochado el tener una gran imaginación.

Tal vez era porque no conocía a Marinette.

Intento tocarle el hombro, pero la chica fue más rápida y se lanzó en un abrazo al chico mientras lloraba, lo cual lo hizo sentir peor. Si esta supiera que era por su culpa, tal vez lo patearía, lo cual sería mejor, prefería luchar contra el odio que contra la tristeza.

¿Tanto lo quería?

Pero si apenas hablaban.

Un recuerdo de que Ladybug tampoco charlaba tanto con él, lo hizo suspirar mientras le regresaba el abrazo, escuchándola sollozar aún más.

Espero que se calmara, trece minutos con 47 segundos.

Para poder hablar.

—Vamos Marinette no eres fea, aun tendrás tu título y tendrás un hombre que te amé—le intento consolas.

La vio mirarlo con esos grandes ojos celestes, que se veían terriblemente dolorosos con el rojizo del llanto y lágrimas saliendo.

Sintió que le oprimían el pecho.

Era un ser humano horrible por hacerle esto a una amiga.

—No va a ser Adrien—musito con tal nivel de tristeza, que se enfadó.

Con él mismo, por muy retorcido que eso sonara.

—Adrien es un idiota—

—No digas eso, es un gran chico, muy amable, que siempre ayuda a todos y sonríe, además a pesar de su familia es un chico tan agradable…siempre está apoyándome y dijo que era su amiga…y el…y el…no me quiere—hablo terminando entre sollozos de nuevo sobre él.

A pesar que la lastimo, seguía hablando bien de él.

Oh Marinette.

La vio llorar la siguiente hora seguida, provocando que también él fuera miserable. Hasta que esta de tanto llorar, termino dormida sobre él, le costó un poco meterla de nuevo a su habitación, donde vio varias imágenes de él.

La palabra perturbador sonó en su mente.

Luego recordó sus imágenes de Ladybug y otras series que tenía en su armario.

Su día apestaba.

.

Marinette falto al día siguiente a clases, no se atrevía a ver a Adrien y aunque sabía que era sospechoso, decidió pasar en su cuarto llorando con un tarro de helados. Luego durmió toda la tarde y al final en medio de una llamada de Alya, quien ya sospechaba que pasaba algo, mintió terriblemente diciendo que estaba enferma, solo que omitió que enferma de corazón. Casi a media noche, donde ella estaba jugando juegos de pelea, para evitar pensar en amor, miro de reojo las fotografías de Adrien por todos lados.

Sintiendo una punzada tras otra.

Con lágrimas quito todos los carteles, pero no los arrojo a la basura o hizo algo con ellos, incluso quito el calendario para guardarlo en su armario, en el fondo.

Esperaba que de esa forma su corazón fuera sanando.

Al día siguiente llego lo más tarde que pudo a clases, causando que la profesora le regañara, pero ella no dijo nada. Al pasar al lado de Adrien lo ignoro, esperando que el maquillaje ocultara sus ojeras, sus ojos rojos ya eran causa perdida.

—¿Qué te paso?—exclamo Alya asustada de su apariencia tipo zombi.

No dijo nada.

Solo hizo una mueca diciendo que nada.

Nada de amor que Adrien tenía por ella.

Golpeo la cabeza contra la mesa de su escritorio, ese día iba ser un asco.

Y lo fue.

Lo que ella siempre deseo pasaba cuando ella no quería, como que ahora Adrien intentaba hablar con ella, hacerla reír y charlar. Pero claramente este tipo no comprendía que uno no puede ser igual luego que te matan tus esperanzas, así que una mueca en su rostro, lo hizo alejarse cuando camino directo a Rose y Juleka, las que si bien notaron su estado de ánimo, no preguntaron tanto como Alya.

Al final de clases vio a Alya en las escaleras hablando preocupado con Nino, a su lado Adrien parecía culpable. Probablemente no decía nada por respeto a ella, lo cual le agradecía, ocupaba tiempo para hablar.

Los tres voltearon a verla cuando bajo, pero rápidamente salió corriendo en dirección contraria a su hogar.

Ocupaba tiempo a solas.

En un callejón salió volando como Ladybug, ocupaba solamente columpiarse por la ciudad.

.

Su jodida suerte, Marinette llevaba esquivándolo ya dos semanas, las cuales Alya estaba a punto de matarlo (no le costó mucho adivinar que algo paso entre ellos) siendo retenida a duras penas por Nino. Así que sin otras ideas, voló como Chat Noir, luego de escuchar de parte de Plagg que era un idiota, no le dio más importancia a algo que ya tenía claro.

Apretó los labios al ver a la chica sentada en el balcón con una libreta de dibujo y ojeras.

¿Tan difícil fue para Ladybug rechazarlo?

Se preguntó si su amiga héroe también pasó por eso, vivir con la culpabilidad y sentimiento de impotencia. Sabía que desde su aclaración, ella fue más amable, sonreía a su lado e intentaba apoyarlo. No podía culparla cuando él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Salto al balcón.

Ella alzo la vista con una mirada triste, aunque sus ojos se animaron un poco al verlo.

—Chat Noir, estaba esperando a que vinieras—expreso con alivio.

Se tensó.

Lo había averiguado, sabía quién era él, lo lanzaría por el balcón por haberla herida.

Casi sentía el sudor por su nuca.

—¿A-Ah sí?—cuestiono con nervios.

Ahora odiaría ambas partes de él.

Bien hecho Agreste.

—Quería disculparme por la vez anterior, llore sobre ti y actué como una desesperada—explico avergonzada.

No importa.

No importa lo que hizo.

Fue su culpa.

Giro el bastón de Chat Noir entre sus manos.

—No te preocupes princesa, ocupabas ayuda y yo estaba por aquí…una gran coincidencia—

—Igualmente gracias, eres un gran amigo—

Ignoro que había dicho coincidencia cuando fue totalmente apropósito, viéndola confundido.

—¿Amigo?—pregunto al aire.

Marinette sonrió un poco a pesar de su tristeza, logrando que dentro de él algo se calentara.

Amigo.

Ambos eran amigos.

Y eso estaba bien.

Era un buen comienzo.

.

Cuando Marinette le dijo a Chat Noir que era su amigo, lo había dicho pensando en Ladybug, como el joven enmascarado de gato negro, se había vuelto parte vital de su vida. Pero si bien cuando ambos lo admitieron como héroes nada cambio, admitirlo como Marinette fue algo totalmente diferente. Chat Noir necesitaba cariño, no le costó mucho averiguarlo cuando regreso una vez a la semana, luego tres veces por semana y después sus visitas comenzaron a ser diarias. Si no era para comer algún postre, era para jugar con ella (donde siempre ganaría) o para ver películas.

Había descubierto que no era bueno viendo películas de terror, ya que se erizaba y se ocultaba detrás de ella con ojos asustados.

Era adorable.

Entonces volvió a sonreír, Alya dejo de acosarla para saber que pasaba y volvió a saludar levemente a Adrien (sin volver hablarle mucho en realidad), sus padres dejaron de preocuparse, todo se volvió algo más animado para ella.

Gracias a Chat Noir.

Era el amigo que le faltaba.

Una vez Fu había dicho que Ladybug y Chat Noir son cada uno la cara de una moneda, pero parte de un todo. Estando enamorada de Adrien como lo fue, no pensó que fuera importante, pero ahora sabía que estaba equivocada. Chat Noir era su calma cuando ella estaba enojada, ella era su libertad cuando él estaba oprimido, cuando él ocupaba cariño ella lo abrazaba y cuando ella lloraba él la consolaba. Fuera Ladybug o mucho más ahora como Marinette.

Chat Noir era como si estuviera con ella toda su vida y ahora no pudiera imaginarlo sin un amigo como él.

Chat Noir la amaba, a Ladybug, pero la amaba, lo veía en sus ojos cuando hablaba de ella y como suspiraba. Aunque últimamente parecía más retraído cuando preguntaba por ella, aun había una chispa ahí.

No lo alentó como Ladybug, pero estaba pensando que tal vez, podría intentarlo.

Cinco meses de su rechazo por Adrien, era poco tiempo, pero podría dar el primer paso a una relación que probablemente si la cuidara.

—¡Princesa!—saludo Chat entrando con una gran sonrisa por la escotilla de su cuarto.

Estaba con lluvia para aprovechar el balcón.

—Chat—regreso ella el saludo sin salir de sus cobijas en su sofá.

Pero este solamente llego a su lado, antes de sacudir su pelo como si fuera un animal y terminar mojándola. Soltó una risa emocionada, antes de reclamarle por ser tan tonto. Luego de ir por una toalla para secarle el cabello, este se arrojó a su lado en el sofá ronroneando como un gato. La primera vez este se burló de sí mismo, lo cual fue gracioso ya que como Ladybug este se había avergonzado.

Miro sus diseños sin su permiso, comentando que podría mejorar, lo cual aumento una de sus teorías de que el chico era un diseñador de modas. Lo cual este se rio diciendo que solo tenía un buen gusto.

—Seguro eres de los payasos del salón—musito con curiosidad mientras él masticaba un postre que guardo para él.

Este sonrió.

Si bien nunca le pregunto su identidad secreta, lo cual era lo más seguro para ambos, aún era algo que dentro de su mente rondaba.

—Soy alguien bastante centrado—

—No te creo—

—Auch eso duele—

Volvieron a reír, últimamente reía mucho con él.

Entonces mientras lo veía reír y mover su cola, noto como el cabello rubio desordenado, combinaba bien con sus ojos verdes. No sabía quién estaba bajo ese disfraz, pero sentía que podía quererlo, no solo como amigo. Sus experiencias vividas como Ladybug, como Marinette, al lado de ese chico gato, eran preciosas para ella. Chat era una parte de ella ahora.

Suspiro atrayendo la atención.

—Chat…sabes, recuerdas a Adrien—comenzó algo nerviosa.

Este se tensó y la vio con ojos serios.

—Al tipo que te rechazo y al cual me ofrecí darle una paliza—

—Ese mismo—

—Bueno si sigue siendo un idiota—

—No es un idiota—

—Yo creo que si—

Alzo una ceja curiosa al escuchar un dolor en su voz, pero negó sabiendo que era su momento para dar ese primer paso que se había negado.

—Antes de declararme a Adrien, estaba un chico que se me declaro—musito algo avergonzada.

De decírselo ha dicho chico.

Bien fue a ella como Marinette y la declaración fue para Ladybug, pero en resumen eran la misma persona.

Noto los ojos de este viéndola incrédulo.

Ella trago saliva.

—Estaba pensando que después de tanto tiempo, tal vez deba olvidarme totalmente de Adrien y darle un chance—expreso sus emociones.

Chat era su mejor amigo, su otra mitad y la única persona que podía hacer que su corazón se agitara con una sonrisa después de Adrien. Quien había hecho que pensara otra vez en Louis, Emma y Hugo, en un hámster y ahora también en un gato. En un extraño final donde tendría una familia y un futuro con alguien.

Puede que sonara infantil.

Pero estaba pensando en darle una oportunidad al amor.

Otra vez.

Noto como la boca de este se abría, antes de cerrarla y volverla abrir.

—¡No!—demando causando que ella se sintiera confundida.

¿No?

Este pareció procesar sus palabras, antes de gruñir algo intangible y sujetarse con fuerza las manos en su cabeza. Volvió a verla antes de gemir y seguir dando vueltas, gruñendo a él, a alguien llamado Plagg y por ultimo a Adrien.

Ella alzo la mano para llamar su atención.

Pero este negó con la cabeza deteniéndola.

—Me niego—indico luego de unos minutos.

Ella abrió la boca indignada.

¿Quién se creía?

—Me niego a volver a ser rechazado por una chica, quien diga que tiene otro chico. Ya paso con Ladybug y ahora que por fin estoy aprendiendo a superarla, no acepto que la nueva chica me rechace por otro chico que no conozco y no puedo matar a voluntad—expreso señalándola con un dedo.

¿Eh?

Pestañeo sorprendida, tragando las palabras que pensaba decir y procesando todo a un ritmo bastante soso.

¿Eh?

Pero Chat la vio fijamente.

—Me gustas, no sé cómo ni cuándo, pero por favor dime que tengo aun oportunidad—gimió viéndola con grandes ojos verdes.

Entonces ella.

Se rio.

Con una gran carcajada, sin poder creer lo ridículo de la situación. Solamente el ver los ojos traicionados de Chat, fueron lo que le hizo tomarle de las manos y calmar un poco las risas. Este tomo asiento a su lado, viéndola con total desconfianza.

Así que ella se tragó las risas.

—Estaba hablando de ti Chat—

—No, dijiste que se te iban declarado, puedo ser despistado pero recordaría eso—

—Lo hiciste—

—Esta es la primera vez que lo digo—

—No dijiste mi nombre, pero si dijiste que me querías y me organizaste una hermosa velada en un balcón con luces—

Pudo notar como los tornillos del chico comenzaban a moverse, pero para no hacer que sufriera una embolia, volteo a ver a la cama, donde una mancha roja salió volando para posarse sobre su cabeza. El entendimiento por fin brillo en los ojos del chico, que volteo a verla con la boca abierta.

No es así como pensó en decirlo.

Pero hablando con Tikki, supo que no faltaría mucho tiempo (dado los villanos que habían conocido) para que pasara la revelación. Prefería decirlo ella misma, antes de declararse, que fuera de forma inesperada y forzada.

—Lo siento Chat, yo quería decirlo antes, pero tenía miedo y luego paso lo de Adrien, entonces todo se complicó—comenzó a disculparse, pero se mordió el labio para no hacer un vomito verbal, antes de tocarle la mejilla, que ahora estaba pálida de la sorpresa—pero ahora entiendo que somos un todo, de otra manera no nos volveríamos amigos aunque no supieras mi identidad y no me enamoraría de ti—añadió con un sonrojo.

Rayos era difícil.

Chat abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla.

Entonces susurro algo, una luz verde inundo el lugar y un rostro que conocía bien apareció. El encanto de la magia desapareció y todo pareció cobrar sentido cuando el rostro de Adrien paso a ser procesado en su cerebro.

Este lucia aun pálido.

Los recuerdos de Adrien se juntaron con los de Chat Noir.

Abrió la boca.

Pero una risa volvió aparecer, antes de comenzar a reír para no llorar ante la tontería que había pasado. Adrien la vio con un suspiro, suponiendo que era una mejor reacción de la que espero, sus Kwami los miraron desde lo alto confundidos, cuando Adrien comenzó a reírse.

Antes de su mano deteniendo la risa.

Lo vio con lágrimas de risa entre sus ojos, cuando este acerco su frente a la de ella.

—Eres tú—hablo con un suspiro y la voz de Adrien hizo que por primera vez en meses.

Sintiera nuevamente la calidez.

Porque ambos se habían enamorado del otro, una y otra vez, porque ese era el destino.

Apretó la mano del chico, con una sonrisa sonrojada.

Sin duda tendrían mucho que explicar la mañana siguiente en el colegio, como también el balcón de ella seguiría siendo visitado con regularidad.

Por qué Chat Noir y Ladybug, simplemente, eran la pareja perfecta.

Aunque se hubieran rechazado el uno al otro tanto tiempo sin saberlo.

 **Fin**

 _Este capítulo de la serie está en el top de mis favoritos, el señor de los helados se ganó un lugar en mi corazón._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
